


Just too clingy!

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Series: Big Hero 6; Karmi [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro sat at his desk. He sighed, content. He had a few spare hours to spend doing whatever so he powered up his computer. 

New Email from: Fred.

He shrugged. Fred regularly sent all of his friends random things, especially stuff from his comics. Opening the email it read: “Looks like you inspired her”

Attached was a link to a new fanfiction by KHeartsQT. 

He grumbled with frustration. “I really thought I got her to stop!”

Inspired her? As much as he didn’t want to read her fanfiction about him, he was intrigued. 

“You might be wondering how Captain Cutie and Karmi first met. I was inspired to tell you this story! Consider it a prequel”

Hiro sighed. “Oh no.”

 

Karmi left her lab at seven pm, as always. The night wind was cold and blew against her beautiful brown hair. 

The day had been long, she had trouble focusing. Her mind kept drifting to when she was saved by Captain Cutie. She knew they had a spark immediately, and she longed to know him better. Did he feel the same? How could she contact him? She wondered as she walked home. 

She couldn’t sleep. She sighed and made her way to the roof. It was the place she liked to go to think. She stood near the edge, looking out over San Franstokyo.

That’s when she spotted him, flying with The Red Panda. She considered calling out, drawing his attention but she knew it was no use. He was too far, and likely busy patrolling for danger. She looked back down over the city, wondering what it would be like to fly with him. 

Lost in thought, she was pulled back to reality by the sounds of rockets landing behind her. She turned to see him, Captain Cutie.

“Is everything okay here?” He asked, approaching her. Suddenly, his eyes widen. “It’s you, from yesterday.”

He recognizes me! Karmi thought. “Yeah, yes it’s me.” 

“Well are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Karmi answered confused.

Captain Cutie must have noticed her confusion, because he said “Oh, it’s just that usually when I see people on a roof...”

“Oh! No, no. I just.. I couldn’t sleep so I came up here to think.”

“Oh? What’s on your mind.”

Karmi blushed. She didn’t just want to outright say ‘you’ but didn’t want to make something up, either.

Captain Cutie laughed slightly. “It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me. But, if everything is okay here, I should really get back to patrolling.”

“Wait, before you go, how can I, uh, contact you again?” Her face felt like it was on fire. She must have been bright red.

His smile faded. “Look, uh, what’s your name?”

“Karmi.”

“Look, Karmi, I’m flattered, but I’m not always a superhero. Most of the time, I’m just a normal person. And, well, I don’t think you’d feel the same way about me if you knew me, the real me.”

“Well, I would love to get to know you more. I know there’s more to you than just being a superhero, but that’s part of you. And I would love to know all of you.”

Captain cuite’s face was beginning to turn pink. “Oh, um, okay.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!” Karmi apologized.

“No, not. It’s just that.. No one has ever wanted to know the real me before.”

Karmi smiled gently, hoping that he would trust her.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was talking about it. Of course they were. 

“Did you read the spin-off?”

“Yeah! Wasn’t that super cute?”

“Captain Cutie is so shy! How adorable!”

“I already shipped Karmutie but now I ship them even more!”

“Do you think we’ll get to learn more about Captain Cutie?”

This was even worse than the last time. This time it was a full-on romance story. He shuttered. He was going to have to deal with this all day. Great. 

Hiro walked into the lab, silently sitting at his desk. He slammed his face into the desk, and sighed.

“Soooo, did you read it?” Fred slid over to him.

Hiro groaned. 

“What did you think?”

“I think Karmi isn’t getting the message. And I don’t want to outright break her heart or tell her it’s me so she’ll stop.”

“Or you can just accept that you have an admirer.” Fred winked.

“That would be easier if she didn’t hate me so much. I mean, I’ve tried being nice, I’ve tried being friends but she just won’t have it!”

“I’m just say’n, it might help.

…   
“Well you seem grumper than usual.” Karmi commented as Hiro walked by her.

Hiro sighed. “And what? Want to mock me for it?”

“What? No, I just thought since you helped me yesterday, maybe I could help you today.”

Hiro was surprised. “Seriously? What’s in it for you?”

“Nothing! I can be nice too, you know.”

“Sorry, I’m just so used to you hating me is all.”

“I don’t hate you.”

Hiro looked at her, skeptical.

“I just don’t like you.”

“Can I ask why?”

“What?”

“Why don’t you like me? Did I do something?”

“You’re just so clingy! Hey Karmi, how are you Karmi?” She mocked.

“I’m just trying to be nice!”

“Why? I’m not nice to you!” 

“Because it’s the right thing to do!” Hiro sighed. “Look, I see you alone, a lot, and I just want to be a friend, that’s all. I don’t mean to be clingy. I’ll leave you alone if you want.” Hiro smiled. “I’ll see you around, Karmi.”

Karmi watched him walk away, frozen in shock. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

One day went by. Then two… Then three. Karmi had seen him around, but he didn’t talk to her. It was even more strange because of his huge crush on her, how could he stand not talking to her for days? I mean, he did like her, right?

She opened the door to her apartment building roof. That part of her story was true, she really did come here to think. The cold night air always helped clear her mind.

She sighed, longing for guidance. Hiro was right, she was alone a lot. She didn’t really have many friends. Turns out college kids just see her as an annoying toddler. Hiro was lucky to already have friends. All she had were her stories. She desperately wanted them to be true. She felt a tear run down her face. Then another, and another. Maybe she could just befriend Hiro. He wasn’t so bad right?

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear a certain panda landing behind her.

She doesn’t know it’s me, so I can talk to her here, right? She looks so sad.

“Hey.” Captain Cutie spoke, waving slightly.

Karmi jumped in surprise. “You’re.. You’re here?”

“I was patrolling the area, and you just looked real sad. Karmi, right?”

“Oh, yes that’s me!” She laughed awkwardly, wiping the tears from her face.

“Need someone to talk to?” He smiled. 

“Are you sure? You probably have other things you need to do.”

Captain Cutie shook his head. “I protect the city and its people. You’re one of those people.”

She smiled and felt more tears run down her face. She was quick to wipe them away. “It’s just hard, I’m in college but I’m so much younger than everyone else there. The only other kid my age I… I haven’t been that nice to.” She sighed, sitting on the ground. Captain Cutie sat beside her. “A few days ago he asked why and I told him it was because he was too clingy. He was always talking to me and trying to be my friend, but, I chose to be mean. He hasn’t talked to me since. He wants to give me space, I think, but I realize just how lonely I am without him. Maybe I should have just given him a chance.”

“Well, you can try talking to him.” Captain Cutie suggested. 

Karmi sighed. “I guess, but I don’t want to seem desperate for attention.”

“From what you told me, I think he would understand.”

Karmi smiled. “Thanks. For talking with me.”

Captain Cutie smiled. “It’s what I do.”  
… 

After Hiro fished his patrol he flopped into bed, he noticed a new notification. A friend request from Karmi.


End file.
